


Turnabout Is Fairplay

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one being drenched while wearing white" for Steve and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fairplay

"On your left!" Sam says, but it’s not enough warning and he knows it full well: with the well placed movement of his foot, Steve tumbles into the pool without a loud splash, water going everywhere.

Sam grins at him as he swims to the surface, taking in a heavy gasp and pushing his hair back out of his eyes. It’s always so  _satisfying_  to catch the guy out, and it’s satisfying on a different level to see him soaked through and treading water.

Steve puts his hands on the side of the pool, and Sam watches the muscle flex in his arms as he pulls himself up and out. Sam’s mouth is open, his tongue feeling just a little dryer than it had a second ago, because Steve’s got that self-deprecating grin on his face, and lower the white shirt is now a  _transparent_ shirt, hugging the muscle on his chest.

"Christ." Sam says, the sound almost involuntary, and Steve grins at him, leaning in a little, just a little. He’s breathing heavier than he had been a second ago, and he hesitates when his mouth is two inches from Sam’s.

Oh, no - Sam won’t have that. Ninety five year old or no, there’s just no  _room_  in his life for hesitation.

He grabs Steve and presses their mouths together, lets his right hand run down the fantastic fucking  _muscle_  all down the other’s chest, overtly pronounced and tense under his fingers.

"Hey, Sam." Steve says, breathlessly. Sam expects the "on your left", but he doesn’t expect the sudden chlorine and water in his ears and his eyes and his nose, and he smacks the other man hard in the chest as if it’d make any difference at all, pulling himself out of the water gasping for his breath back.

“ _Asshole!”_  He snaps, and Steve laughs at him, apparently thinking his second pool dip was worth it. 


End file.
